


Fight for Earth

by Galvatream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Green Lanterns hate Cybertonains, Skywarp and Slipstream are twins for reasons, Starscream is abused... alot, Thundercracker loves to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: A single case leads to shocking reveals as Robin and Artemis begin to uncover the largest threat Earth has ever seen. The struggle to protect Earth becomes harder with the discover of a war, the scale of one never seen before, is at Earth's doorstep. Everything Earth has ever know is about to change, for the good or the worse, no one will know till it's all over.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 5





	Fight for Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just starting my next story early.

The skies were filled with tetra jets of many colours, below them, was the grand city of Iacon, well, what was left of it. The capital city of Cybertron and final bastion of the Autobot resistance. Fire rained down upon the city, buildings crumbled under the explosive power of the Decepticon army.

Within the streets, troops marched, each side identified by an insignia. For the Autobots, was a red face. The Decepticons, a spiked purple face. Many Decepticons carried heavy weaponry, each of them able to shift forms at will. Their alternate forms ranged from tetra jets to heavy duty tanks.

The Autobots, equipped with underwhelming firepower, were little a match for the military might of the Decepticon forces. Most of them having never fought a battle before the war began. Standing tall, at the centre of the city, was the final hope for survival. The Vanguard Glass Cruiser known as The Ark.

Brawling upon a small platform a short distance from the Ark’s launch platform, two leaders duked it out. Each of them throwing a punch at the other, hoping to gain the advantage in this eternal struggle of freedom and domination.

“No one leaves Cybertron without my permission!” One growled, mounted upon his right arm was a cannon, his body was silver and black. The treads of a tank resting along both his back and lower legs. His helmet was like a bucket.

The other was red and blue. He had no facial features safe his optics and faceplate. But from his size, and stance, he could be mistaken for no other than Optimus Prime “I wasn’t asking, Megatron.” The leader replied, watching his former friend with determination.

Megatron roared in anger, leaping back along the platform, his form shifting as metal plates moved about his form. “Then you and your Autobots will perish, Prime.” He screamed, rolling back as a tank and fired.

Optimus shook his head as he rolled to the side. With a final glance at Iacon, he dived of the platform. Landing upon the ground with a roll, his body starting to shift form, the metal plates of his body shifting as they rearranged themselves into an alien truck. He drove off towards the launch platform that housed the Ark. “Autobots, to the Ark.”

Megatron growled, shifting forms as he leapt to his feet. He clenched a fist, optics narrowed in frustration, a sinister smile formed upon his lips. “Starscream, destroy the platform.”

Above, flying through the skies, a red, blue and grey tetra jet flew fast, behind him, three other tetra jets flew. “As you command Lord Megatron.” He replied, changing direction as he soared above The Ark. “Seekers, destroy the launch platform.” He commanded.

Optimus raced up the ramp, shifting forms before he broke into a run, racing down the hallways of The Ark, a finger reaching to the side of his head. “Blaster, get us off the ground now!”

 _“Right oh right oh, Prime. Goodbye Cybertron, hello Earth.”_ A cheerful voice replied.

Outside, watching as the engines of the great Autobot ship roared to life, Megatron stood, right fist clenched in anger as The Ark took flight. “I will terminate you Prime.” He hissed, turning around. “Soundwave, prepare The Nemesis for pursuit.” He walked away, bitter and angry at Optimus. No one resisted his rule, Optimus would be punished, the Matrix would be his, and the universe will fear his name.

A monotone voice spoke. “As you command Lord Megatron.” Soundwave was a bot in blue, a red visor and a faceplate. Upon his shoulder was a small red and black bird. In the distance, a single green light faded, a ring flew into the sky, pursuing the Ark.

* * *

**:Earth-Gotham City-three Earth weeks later:**

Batman’s eyes narrowed as he pursued a blue and yellow car through the streets. Beside him, racing along on his bike, was Robin. The Dynamic Duo moved about the traffic. “What does this guy want with venom?” Robin questioned.

Batman showed no emotion, changing gears as he replied. “That’s what we need to find out.” He turned the wheel, zooming down another street. “Robin, keep in pursuit, I’ll head him off.”

Robin smirked. “Understood.” He replied.

Within the car, a yellow and black figure sat. His optics locked upon the venom vials stored safely away. “I told you we’d draw unwanted attention.” He said, a told you so rested within his tone.

The car swerved, zooming down another street. “It’s paramount that we crack this mystery. Whoever stole those weapons was strong, and I’d like to retrieve them before any harm can be brought upon the humans.” The car said

The figure complained but kept eyeing the green liquid closely. “Let’s just hope Prime isn’t upset with our unwanted attention.”

“You worry too much Muzzle, we won’t let them follow us. Remember, we are Cybertronians. We can hide in plain sight.” The car replied.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not happy with our course of action Nightbeat.” Muzzle commented sarcastically. “Besides, you know The Dark Knight doesn’t give up easily.”

“I’ve read the articles. He’ll keep coming after us, but we’ll figure him out before he does us.” Nightbeat turned another corner, racing out of the city limits. “It’s time to disappear.”

Muzzle rolled his eyes, leaning back as he glanced in the rear-view mirror. “The Boy Wonder’s stubborn, much like his mentor. Any sane person would’ve given up by now.” He was impressed, but that didn’t mean he liked being chased so often. It was the fourth time this week they had been beset upon by the heroes of Earth, each time they had managed to evade them and vanish.

“Agreed, I think we’ve met our match partner.”

Robin frowned in concentration. These guys wouldn’t give up. “Batman, these guys won’t give up, they haven’t even bothered to fire at us, something doesn’t add up.”

Batman’s voice echoed back. “I agree, there does seem to be something odd going on. Leaving the city limits leaves them open.”

Robin chuckled to himself, these guys were fools to come out here. He focused upon the car again, only to watch it vanish right in front of him. “What the…” He began, coming to a stop. “Batman, the car just vanished before my eyes.”

There was no sight of the car, he took out his holographic projector and started checking for signs of venom. His eyes narrowed in confusion, he was puzzled. “Things don’t just vanish into thin air like this, especially not cars or venom.”

He walked around. “No tech or energy readouts either. Whatever’s going on is strange.”

High above, in the skies, staying in a hover, was a large metal figure. She was female in shape, had purple colouring across her body. The aspects of a military fighter lined her frame, she reached to the side of her head. “Slipstream to Megatron, the Autobots are indeed here.” She said.

“Report back to The Nemesis at once, we can begin with the next phase of the plan.”

Slipstream smirked. “On my way.” She said, body shifting as she took flight, soaring into the distance.

* * *

**:Mount Justice:**

“Recognised Robin B-0-1.”

Robin emerged, eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the readouts. He walked to the centre of the cave and started bringing up screens. Searching through the League database. “There must be something related to what happened.” He muttered, reading the names of every file he came by.

He paused, gaze locked upon a file labelled ‘Theorised alien invasion coming?’. Robin took a second glance. A military base had been wiped out several hours before he and Batman had been called to Gotham. “Strange, I don’t remember any broadcast about this.”

Robin took note of the Leagues notes. “Why only take the tech?” He turned, the screens fading from existence and moved towards the library. Completely unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows.

Within the shadows, stood The Teams resident archer. Artemis raised an eyebrow in slight interest. It was odd, seeing Robin so engrossed, and slightly puzzled by something. The fact that he failed ot notice her standing there meant something, he was puzzled by something, and that did not well with her. “What are you puzzled about Boy Wonder?” She muttered to herself, following him.

* * *

The library was silent, all but empty, save for the Boy Wonder seated upon the ground, reading every book he found relevant to the mystery. He did not know how, or why, but the base and the car, he felt they were connected.

“Nothing adds up.” He muttered in annoyance, shoving a pile of books to the side. “Why attack a base that holds no strategic importance, or value at all. And why only take the tech, why not the weapons or vehicles?” He wondered, unrolling a map.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. This case was nothing like the ones he and Bruce were used to. Whatever was going on was, unique, that was the best word he could use to describe it.

Stranger still were the things stolen, A few cases of Bane’s venom, and some low grade tech from a remote, unimportant military base. A base, from all points and views, held no strategic or tactical advantage. He needed to look over the scenes again, the League must’ve missed something at the base.

Batman wouldn’t be happy, but Robin needed to do it. The case needed to be solved, and he had a sinking feeling that if the case remained unsolved, the world as they knew it, would change forever. “Batman’s going to be pissed when he finds out that I’ve disobeyed the League again.” He muttered, heading to the entrance.

Artemis took that chance to make her presence known, listening in to his mumblings about the case and the things that were stolen, he had piqued her interest, and she wanted in. “Where you headed Boy Wonder?” She questioned, standing before the Bat’s protégé.

Robin blinked, he glanced around, dumfound that Artemis had managed to sneak up on him. How he hadn’t learned of her presence before was beyond him, he didn’t even hear the Zeta Tubes announce her arrival. “When did you… How did you…” He tried to speak, but he was so befuddled he was at a loss for words.

Artemis rolled her eyes in amusement, it wasn’t often that one would surprise the Boy Wonder. She felt that he deserved an explanation, at least to ease his mind over this mystery. “You were engrossed in your work, so you failed to notice my presence when you arrived.” She felt a grin form upon her lips. “So, where are you headed?”

Robin processed her explanation, his mind felt at ease regarding her sudden appearance, but did he really have to tell her where he was headed, Batman had always told him to keep the cases they handled between themselves only, never let others outside their family know.

Robin frowned, something told him that having another set of hands wasn’t a bade thing. If what his gut was telling him was right, then this case could shatter the very basis of the world as they knew it. “Meet me at the Zeta Tube in Gotham, I’ll brief you on the way.” He said, moving past Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, Robin always did carry around a level of secrecy the others didn’t. It just made him all the more fascinating, he was a teen of many secrets, not unlike herself. Though she had a feeling he already her secrets. Perhaps this mystery will bring to light something else about the Boy Wonder she didn’t know.

* * *

**:The Batcave:**

Bruce rubbed his head in annoyance, the Batcomputer screen was covered in notes and images, all relating to the case. Nothing added up, someone was striking out randomly, and that made them harder to predict. Why steal vials of Bane’s venom? What sinister purpose did they have for it? And why leave the city limits?

Worst of all, was what Robin had reported, the car, along with all traces of the thief had just vanished into thin air, right before his protégés eyes. This was a level of tech that surpassed his own, and he needed to know what was going on.

Was this some sort of advanced scouting for an alien invasion? A new villain on the rise? Perhaps it was an old villain adjusting the way they did things? Whatever the case, whoever was responsible for the crimes would be brought down. “Troubled with your latest case, sir?” Bruce smiled slightly at the sound of the voice.

He turned, gaze falling upon Alfred. The elderly butler stood still, gaze locked upon the screen, he was analysing the evidence. Bruce sighed. “Nothing adds up Alfred, the crimes were random, but the weapons used at both scenes had the same energy signature.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, he himself was now curious. Whoever committed the crimes is playing things smart, most criminals left a calling card of theirs at the scene, this new player was different, he left no card. “I see.” He walked forward, glancing over the notes. “Have you considered that this might be a new player, someone who has observed the failures of his predecessors and learned from their errors?”

Bruce hadn’t thought of it that way, he was caught up on what was before him to consider how the old may have influence the young. Sometimes he needed another to help identify the things that slipped through his grasp.

“Whoever this new player is, they did their research before committing the crimes, little evidence, no fingerprints, no calling card. All he left were the things he couldn’t cover up. The Energy readings of the weapons are oof the chats as well.” Bruce pulled the cowl down over his head.

“I’m headed back out there. Another look around the scene may offer new insight to the criminal.” He announced, making his was over to the Batmobile.

Alfred nodded, watching as Bruce leapt into the car. “I’ll let Master Richard know where you are when he returns.” He yelled over the sound of the engines roaring to life.

* * *

**:The Ark:**

Nightbeat pulled up to a large mountain, the car door opened as Muzzle leapt out with ease, the vials of venom in hand. With gentle care, he rested them upon the ground. “You know, Prime will want to know where we’ve been.” Muzzle started, turning to face his partner.

Nightbeat grumbled in annoyance. “Don’t get him started. Prime will lecture us over being risky, of what might happen if we’re spotted by the humans.” Nightbeat sighed, his mumblings becoming quiet. “Let’s just get this over with and find some answers.”

The car started to shift, plates moving as they realigned across a large metallic body. Muzzle raced forward, moving towards the currently headless Nightbeat. Pushing off the ground, he started to shift his own body, rearranging himself as he folded into a small head.

The two met together, Muzzle locked into a joint upon the neck. A red visor covered his optics. Glancing over the area, he started to walk, pausing briefly to pick up the vials. Stepping towards the cliff face, Nightbeat reached out, his hand grazed along the rocks till it phased through the wall. Smiling, he stepped forward.

On the other side, parked upon the ground, was the damaged Ark. The ramp was open wide, wires and pipes running along the side into the ship. Stored around the cavern walls, were pods, each of them contained the stasis locked form of his comrades.

A lack of Energon left them trapped in their pods. And until they could find a stable source of the stuff, they would remain trapped in their endless sleep for eternity. Shaking his head, he made his way up the ramp, heading into the cargo hold of the massive cargo ship.

In the corner, two of his comrades were standing their, one of them was short, but it wasn’t Twin Twist’s fault he was so short, he had a Twin, currently locked in stasis. The young Wrecker seemed to be on the receiving end of Chromia’s stern talks. He could only imagine the damage the young bot had caused this time.

Heading further into the ship, he could hear Ratchet and Inferno arguing over how best to deal with the mess made of Twin Twist. Nightbeat felt somewhat sorry for them, Inferno wasn’t a fighter by nature, neither was Ratchet. But war can change things quickly.

Coming to a stop, he saw Blaster walking down the hallway. Nightbeat sighed, Blaster had, upon arriving upon Earth, taken to the media of the world, learning everything he could about the entertainment, least to say, it annoyed them to no end.

Opening the door to his chamber, he was greeted by the sight of Optimus, who was currently standing in the centre. “Prime, isn’t that a little, creepy by your standards.” Nightbeat greeted, placing the vials upon a table.

Optimus eyed the many objects Nightbeat had gathered since their arrival. The head of A.M.A.Z.O rested upon a table, a chunk of Kryptonite and some Nth metal. Not only that, but for some reason, Nightbeat had acquired a few objects used by some of the natives, a rather large bomb, a hammer. A coin with one side scarred.

“Nightbeat, I understand that you left for one of the native settlements.” Optimus began. Nightbeat sighed, closing his optics.

“I know Prime, don’t get seen in robot mode. I know the drill. I took care, made sure they couldn’t discover our existence.” Nightbeat replied, already irritated that Optimus had stood there, only to give him the talk. “Suffice to say Prime, I don’t like all this secrecy. I’ve seen what humanity can do, what their heroes can do. Why bother hiding? They’ll find out eventually.”

Optimus nodded. “I understand you concerns about my decisions, I truly do. But they are in place for a reason.” He paused, glancing at the vials Nightbeat had brought back. “Should the Decepticons learn of our presence here, it would be catastrophic.”

Nightbeat sighed. “Millions would die, I get it.” He glanced at Optimus. “But you should see humanity for yourself, they are stronger then we give them credit for. You know how we had crime back on Cybertron, before the war?”

Optimus nodded, curious to see where Nightbeat was headed with this. “I went to this place they called Gotham City, a place that has the highest crime rate of this world. While I was there, I noticed that the people were tough, they were use to the pain and suffering. Death is a normal concept for them.”

Optimus shook his head. “That is but one of several thousand settlements Nightbeat, to call out one is not enough to change my mind. I hope this eases your concerns, in time, we will reveal ourselves. But right now isn’t the time.” With that, he left. Leaving Nightbeat to his thoughts.

* * *

**:The Nemesis:**

Marching down the hallways, in all his glory, was Starscream. He marched, somewhat bitter about his recent patrolling. He didn’t understand why he, Megatron’s second in command, had to do a job one of the lesser could do.

Behind Starscream, was Thundercracker. The writer shared he same body type as the Air Commander, but their colours were different. Thundercracker was all blue, save for the back and grey with the occasional red here and there.

“I can see you grumbling Starscream.” Thundercracker noted, watching his superior glance back, a look of irritation crossing the Air Commanders Optics.

“Shut it Thundercracker, you haven’t had to deal with the weaklings constantly contacting you to leave their airspace.” He spat, glancing back down the hallway. “Besides, I doubt the other two have had any better luck with locating the Autobots.”

Thundercracker rolled his optics in amusement. “Skywarp and Slipstream are more effective at stealth then we are.” He glanced at the many Vehicons that passed by them. “If anything, they’ve had an advantage over us.”

Starscream groaned in annoyance. “Do you want them to gloat about how their better than us?” He hissed, eyeing Thundercracker closely.

The blue Seeker shook his head. “Not really, Skywarps pranks are more than enough embarrassment for me.”

Starscream smirked in satisfaction, the two of them heading onto the bridge of The Nemesis. Starscream saw Soundwave busy working upon a computer close by, Shockwave was nowhere to be seen, thought the cyclops was most likely in his lap, working on some new mad project.

Megatron stood at the front, hands behind his back, listening to someone report. “Very good Shockwave, I look forward to seeing your progress.” He said, reaching forward to end the call.

“Lord Megatron. Thundercracker and I have returned.” Starscream said.

Megatron turned, red optics watching Starscream closely. “And?” He questioned, marching forward. “Any sign of the Autobots?”

Starscream shook his head. “No, the weak organics keep getting in the way.” He reported, watching Megatron closely.

The Decepticon leader growled. “Pathetic.” He snarled, stepping forward as all eyes snapped to Starscream. “You let an inferior race control you. I expect more of you Starscream.” He continued, coming closer to the Air Commander.

Thundercracker took his chance and backed away, he was wise enough to know when Starscream was being disciplined. “Lord Megatron, what else am I suppose to do? If I attack them, I alert them to our presence and that wouldn’t…”

Starscream’s cry of shock echoed as e slammed into the ground a distance from Megatron. The Decepticon leader was angry. “Excuses. What could this planet’s primitive life do to resist our might?” His voiced raised, rage echoed within his tone.

“They have heroes, and villains who’d team up against us?” Starscream replied, crawling backwards.

Megatron roared in amusement. “Pitiful, they would fall before my brutal might.” He reached forward, grasping Starscream by the neck. “Let me remind you one more time, I do not tolerate failure on your part, Air Commander. Slipstream has already informed me that the Autobots are present, and Skywarp has already completed his mission without drawing unwanted attention.”

Starscream gulped as Megatron leaned forward. “You will atone for your failure this time Starscream. Next time, I won’t be so merciful.” With that, he released the Air Commander, turning around to face those present. “And that goes for all of you. Do not fail me, or else.” He warned.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this again for a while, last time I did a Transformers/Young Justice crossover was back on Wattpad, during my early days of writing. And dare I say how much better at this I am now.
> 
> Anyway, let's get on to the main things.
> 
> 1\. I have selected seven Autobots and Decepticons to use throughout the story. A mistake I made during my first attempt at the Young Justice/Transformers crossover on wattpad was that I attempted to put in as many Autobots and Decepticons as possible. Not this time, this time I put a limit on the characters.
> 
> For the Autobots, I selected a majority of them based on how they'd interact with The Team.(Excluding Nightbeat) While the Decepticons. I selected the main ones we expect, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, but I also put in a few others that I quite like. With Nightbeat, I've always wanted to do something with him and Batman working together on something, with both of them being detectives and everything, which also brings up an interesting thing to note, I have, from a certain point of view, selected eight Autobots, as Nightbeat is a Headmaster(I just see Muzzle as being Nightbeat's Robin.)
> 
> For the list, here they are.
> 
> Blaster: I felt he would get along well with Wally, I was originally going to use Blurr(Cause speed and everything) but after a little deep thinking, I decided that Blaster might be the better option, mostly due to the fact that Wally is kinda that geeky guy who knows all these random pop culture facts and things, and well, Blaster fit that as well.
> 
> Chromia: I have always known her since her first introduction as Ironhides girlfriend in the original 1980s cartoon, now she pretty much a member from Caminus, one of Cybertron's thirteen colony worlds. Not here, here she is based on that original 1980s cartoon character, and thought she'd get along well with Artemis and Robin.
> 
> Twin Twin: Oh boy, who to do that would get along with Superboy, it had to be a heavy hitter, and someone who'd punch first, ask questioned later. I jumped between Brawn and Impactor till I remembered that the Jumpstarter twins were a thing. And Twin Twist fit the role perfectly. So here yeah. We won't see his twin at all.
> 
> Inferno: Some people might known a version of Inferno from the Beast Era who called Megatron queen, cause he was an ant. Nope, this version of Inferno is based on his 1980s cartoon versions, with a few alterations so that he could fit in with Aqualad. Someone who has an unlimited supply of water working with someone who can manipulate said water, that's going to be a pain for the bad guys.
> 
> Nightbeat(And Muzzle): Batman, that's all that I can say.
> 
> Optimus Prime: Off course, I had to include the leader, he and Ratchet are the only two Autobots I decided to use that constantly feature in the shows and movies.
> 
> Ratchet: Medical officer Ratchet, just look at Prime above.
> 
> Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave: These three are self explanatory, just like Optimus and Ratchet.
> 
> Skywarp and Slipstream: These two, I haven't messed around with them enough. Skywarp is my favourite of the Seekers, and Slipstream has always caught my eye. I decided that their going to be twins in this story, but sure why, but who cares.
> 
> Thundercracker: He's here, if I was going to use Skywarp, might as well have the trinity of Seekers that we all know.
> 
> Shockwave: He's lurking around somewhere, doing mad science in the name of logic and Megatron. He's going to be fun to use later down the line.
> 
> 2\. Some of the characters, notably the Cybertronians, will have a few changes, changes that don't seem like them. Thundercracker, for instance, I based him on his first IDW appearance where he was a script writer after being trapped on Earth. Most characters will be a blend of their many incarnations, except Starscream, he'll always be the treacherous Seeker we know and love.
> 
> 3\. Starscream will get abused a lot, that isn't to say I hate him, I quite like him. I just tend to view him as Megatron's personal punching bag when things go wrong, that to say, it will set up a pretty interesting arc I have for him, teaming up with The Light.
> 
> 4\. Other Transformers may be mentioned, but won't appear. This is relating back to the first point.
> 
> 5\. Lastly, Traught, this story is traught, and that's partly due to the way I have things planned out. I have great pain and suffering planned for this paring.


End file.
